LOUDERFELL
by LasCasul03
Summary: (Adopted fanfic from MasterCaster)
1. Ruins part 3

**Author's note, please read! If y'all wondering why I'm continuing LOUDERFELL (fanfic by MasterCaster), I'll explain everything. The reason why is 'cause MasterCaster told me he had big stories planned for "Brother of Vengeance" and "GOTM 2: The Corrupted Puppet-Master", so doing "LOUDERFELL" will slow him down.**

**He doesn't want to delete the fanfic and that's why he offered me to continue it. So, this means I'll continue where he left off, so be sure to read the first 3 chapters on MasterCaster's account so you won't get confused.**

**Like MC said, this fanfic is gonna be straight Pasifist and he'll help me with the next chapters.**

**The Loud House (c) Nickelodeon **

**Undertale (c) Toby Fox**

**Underfell (c) AU Community**

**LOUDERTALE (c) Superdime ntio77**

**Hope y'all enjoy reading!**

* * *

After their crazy encounter with Toriel and earning her trust, them falling down in one part of the Ruins and fighting a few monsters (and times where Flowey is yelling at poor Linc), Lincoln and Flowey carry on to the next room of the Ruins.

Sometimes when Lincoln spares some monsters, he receives some gold. Flowey explained to him that it's monsters main currency in the underground and to make sure he keeps the gold safe. Before the two can say anything, the phone that Toriel gave to Lincoln started to ring.

"Oh, um, should I pick up?" Lincoln asked.

"It's probably not a good idea, but we _don't _want her to be mad." Flowey replied, a little nervousness on his voice. Without hesitation, Lincoln takes out the phone and press call.

"Uh, hey Toriel." Lincoln greeted. "Yeah, I'm fine...huh...cinnamon or butterscotch?"

_'Oh, great...' _Flowey sighed. Knowing how long this will take, he decided to do the next puzzle by himself, which is pushing three rocks to a specific location in order for them to continue. "I have to do everything as usual." He added. The flower then use his vines to push the first two rocks and was about to push the third one, but...

"Hey, pal!" The rock yelled. "What makes _you _think can push me, do you want to get beaten!?"

"...You're literally a rock. You can't do anything, even if you try." Flowey annoyingly stated.

"Yeah, well...you're just a stupid little flower and-" Before the rock can continue, Flowey then got got close to his face(?), as he looked at him with his eyes extended with red pupils and a sharp toothy grin.

**"What did you just said!?" **Flowey yelled.

"..." The rock moved foward to the ground switch, as the spikes went down, clearing the path.

"Hey Flowey, I'm done." Lincoln said, walking towards him.

"Took you long enough." Flowey replied, going back to his not so slightly happy voice. "Anyway, you didn't tell her anything to important, did you?"

"Not really, she just told me if I'm allergic to cinnamon or butterscotch." Lincoln explained. "If I remember correctly, Lisa told me I'm not to either of them."

"Alright, let's keep going." Flowey insisted, disappearing into the ground.

_'It's nice to have someone that's willing to help me.' _Lincoln thought. _'...Gosh, my family must be worry sick by now...but...if I just stay determined, I'll be able to get out of here!' _He put on his 'ready' face and walked to the next room where Flowey is at.

When Lincoln walked next to Flowey, he can see that the flower was looking a little worried.

"Flowey...what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"...That." Flowey mumbled, using his right leaf to point in front of him. Lincoln looked at the direction he was pointing at. It was another monster, a small one. It has wings on it's back and the skin color was a dark shade of orange. The two couldn't see it's face 'cause it was turn around.

"Lincoln...be careful." Flowey whispered.

"Oh c'mon, it's just a little monster." Lincoln replied.

"Hey, I'm right here, y'know?" The flower angrily said.

"Maybe it's just scared...I'll go talk with them." Lincoln said, walking over to little flying monster.

"What are doing, get back here!" Flowey yelled, but the white haired boy ignore him.

"Hey there, little guy." Lincoln greeted. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching his hand at the monster. But before he could touch it, the little monster quickly turn around. What Lincoln saw, made him gasped. The little monster has a angered expression with sharp, jagged teeth.

"D-Don't touch me!" The monster yelled. "You think y-you can just bully me?" She asked. "Well, I-I'll teach you a thing or two!"

**Fight engaged!**

*_"Whimsun doesn't want to talk with you."_

"...Well, that's rude." Flowey said to himself. Lincoln was taken back at first, but he shook it off, thinking of what to do next. He decided to check him, by pressing the ACT button, then _Whimsun _and then _Check._

*_"Whimsun. ATK 5, DEF 2. Try's to prove to himself he's not scared._

"Wait...what does that me-" Before Lincoln can continue, Flowey soon interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, watch out!" He warned. The Whimsun summon a few dark-red flies and aim it at Lincoln, but the boy dodge them pretty well.

"But Flowey, do you saw the way he was talking earlier?" Lincoln questioned. "I don't if he _really _wants to fight us."

"Huh...that's a good point." Flowey mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, little monsters like him gets harassed and...sometimes killed by bigger monsters." The plant explained. Lincoln then started to think.

"Wait...I know what to do!" The boy then press ACT, then _Whimsun _and then _Console._

"Hey, Whimsun, uh, do you wanna tal-"

"Ugh, I-I can't take a-anymore!" The Whimsun yelled, bursting into tears and fly away.

_*"YOU WON! At making her cry? ...You monster. You earned 0 XP and 0 gold."_

**Fight over!**

"..."

"..."

"What just happened?" Flowey asked out of nowhere.

"No idea." Lincoln replied. "Guess she was to scared...maybe another time I can try help her."

"What!?" Flowey yelled. "She'd try to kill you!"

"Yeah, but...it's not her fault being that way." Lincoln said, looking down. "Being bullied and harasssd everyday...it's something that will make anyone go crazy." He added, remembering the times were himself was being bullied at school, one of the main reasons why he's even in this whole mess.

"Well...I can't say I blame you..." Flowey said. "I was also like that when I was _Asri-_" He was about to continue, but he quickly stop.

"What was that?" Lincoln questioned.

"Uh, nothing, n-nothing at all!" Flowey replied, sweating a little. "Forget about it, let's keep going." He then disappear into the ground. Lincoln was confused, but he ignore it and move forward.

Once they got to the next room, Lincoln then saw another SAVE point. But before he can reach the yellow star, he looked to his left to see a little mouse hole on the purple wall. To his right, he saw a small brown table with nothing on top of it.

"What's that table doing there?" The white haired boy asked.

"I honestly don't know." Flowey answered. "But, I do know there used to be a piece of cheese on that table."

"Really?" Lincoln asked again.

"Yeah, I tried to eat the cheese a few times, but...that mouse was _very _aggressive." Flowey shivered.

"Do talking flowers need to eat cheese?" Lincoln wondered.

"Hey, I was just curious, don't judge me!" The flower annoyingly said. Lincoln just rolled his eyes and reach his hand to the next SAVE point.

*_"Knowing that talking flowers also like cheese, for some reason...it fills you with **Determination**!"_

**LOUD - Ruins Mouse Hole**

** LV1 - 11:48**

**File successfully saved!**

Once he was done and the dialogue box disappear, Lincoln walked to the next room to where Flowey was at. Once he got there, the boy notice something big and white was laying down on some red leaves.

"Is that another monster?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, Captain Obvious." Flowey answered. "It's also a ghost."

"Woah, I'm seeing a ghost in person!" Lincoln said in excitement. "This is way better than any _ARGGH! _episode!"

"Shh, don't be so loud, he might hear you!" Flowey whispered. Lincoln got a little closer to the ghost, but all he heard was the ghost repeatedly saying the letter Z out loud.

"...I think that's the opposite of sleeping." Lincoln stated.

"Whatever, just don't touch him, I'll move it with force." Flowey explained.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." The boy mentioned.

"Relax, I got this." Flowey replied. But before he can even do anything, the ghost float upwards and turn around to face the two. His eyes are bright yellow and his pupils were dark red.

"Ugh, will you two just shut up!?" The ghost yelled.

"I don't got this!" Flowey shivered, going behind Lincoln, who was also scared at this.

**Fight engaged!**

*_"Napstablook is not pleased with you."_

"What can't you just...leave me alone!?" Napstablook angrily shoutout. Lincoln quickly press ACT and then _Check._

_*"Napstablook. 8 ATK, 4 DEF. Looks like he's not in the mood."_

_'Wait...was he...crying?' _Lincoln thought, noticing two dots of tears in both of the ghost's eyes.

"Lincoln, c'mon, we can still run away from him!" Flowey ordered. Lincoln took a few seconds to think and then press ACT again to see what he can do to at least calm Naps down.

"What in the world are you doing!?" The flower yelled.

"Sorry Flowey, but...I can't just leave him like this." Lincoln answered. He then press _Console._

"Hey there, Mr. Ghost. Is there a reason why you're here all alone?"

"Go away, I don't want to talk with _anyone_!" Napstablook shouted. Suddenly, huge tears was pouring out of his eyes, going towards Lincoln. He then tried to dodge them, but two tears hit Lincoln as he loses 5 HP, causing him to groan in pain.

"Lincoln!" Flowey yelled in shock. "Forget about him, let's just go!"

"N-No..." Lincoln mumbled, holding his chest with his left arm. "It's okay, I've been through worse." He then press _Console _again.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, I just wanted to talk." Lincoln said.

"I already told you, I just want to be alone!" Napstablook replied, causing more tears as attacks, but Lincoln dodge them better this time.

"But keeping it to yourself is only gonna makes things worse for you." The boy explained. "It's better to talk it out with someone."

"I don't even know you, why should I tell?" The ghost asked. "All of you should just disappear...like **HE **did..."

"Who's this 'he'?" Lincoln questioned.

"...My cousin." Napstablook quietly said, looking down. "But I'm better off without him anyway!"

"Did you guys got into a fight?" The white haired boy asked again.

"Yeah, he's _sooo _obsessed about being a star, he doesn't even bother talking to me!" The ghost added. "We then have a fight, so I decided to leave. I haven't see him since...but who the hell cares?"

"Well...I think you should talk with him." Lincoln stated. "I mean, do you really hate him _that _much?" This made Napstablook gasped.

"I...I don't, but..." Napstablook then stopped. He really doesn't hated him, he just wanted to be notice. The ghost then sighed. "M-Maybe you're right...I guess it won't hurt seeing him again."

"Trust me, pal, me and my sisters fight a lot, but we always forgive eachother in the end. That's what families are for, right?" Lincoln smiled.

"Heh, yeah." Napstablook chuckled. "Sorry about my rampage. I'll see if I could talk with him. See you later, I guess." He added, floating to a near by wall and went through it.

**Fight over!**

Lincoln then took a long sigh, but he was glad to help Napstablook. Something tells him that this isn't the last time they'll see him.

"Lincoln, thank god you're okay!" Flowey said. He then notice a few scratches on his face. "Stay still, let me heal you." He then summoned a few friendliness pellets, as they went toward Lincoln, making the scratches disappear.

*_"HP fully restored!"_

"Woah, thanks!" Lincoln thanked.

"You're welcome, just try not to scare me like that again!" Flowey yelled.

"Heh, I'll try." Lincoln replied, scratching his head.

* * *

**Now THIS took a while for me to do, but at least it was fun! I hope MasterCaster will like what I did here. Keep in mind, this fanfic will follow his headcannons and it's a intspiration by the Underfell comic by Kaitogirl in Deviantart.**

**And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer than this one. We'll also see some bonding with Lincoln and Toriel in the next chapter. Before you ask, yes, I'm still working on "LOUDERSWAP" (genderbent Louds in the Underswap AU), that one will probably come out late next month. If y'all have suggestions, post reviews and let me know.**

**Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Ruins part 4

**Welcome to another chapter of LOUDERFELL! Dang, one week after the first chapter and it already got eight favorites? You guys are awsome! Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter will have some bonding between Lincoln, Flowey and Toriel.**

**And since that this will be another big fanfic, like "Louds and a Hedgehog", don't expect a lot of chapters to come on the same month. As for "Louds and a Hedgehog", I still need ideas for the next chapter, so please be patient. **

**Hope y'all have fun reading!**

* * *

After Lincoln and Flowey got pass Napstablook (poor ghost, at least Lincoln was able to _lift _his spirits! Get it...no...eh, can't say I didn't try), there's two directions, forward and left. They went foward.

It was a small room once they got there. The two boys also saw a sign with two spider webs behind it. Lincoln went towards the sign and it read: _'Spider Bake Sale: All proceeds go to real spiders.'_

When they looked at the webs, they saw _Spider Donuts _on them. Flowey said that it will be a good idea to get at least two, just in case if Lincoln loses HP in future battles. Lincoln agreed, and grab two donuts, leaving some gold on the webs and went to the next room.

When they got there, Lincoln noticed a sign on the wall to his left and begins to read it.

"_'There's only one switch to proceed'_." Lincoln mentioned. He look forward to see multiple pile of red leafs on the ground.

"Those could be trap doors." Flowey said. "You stay here, while I'll find the switch." He added, disappearing to the ground. Lincoln decided to sit down until Flowey comes back. Everything around him was quiet, until-

*Are you really gonna wait here for _him_?

Lincoln already noticed this voice from the back of his head, ever since he's fallen into the underground. He never told Flowey about this 'cause he always thought he was going crazy, but after seeing talking flowers and monsters that have angered problems, is not the _weirdest _thing he heard so far.

*What if a monster comes here and decided to rip your SOUL from your body, what will happen then?

"...You done?" Lincoln sighed. "Or do you plan to keep monologuing for a bit longer?"

*Depends. Are you still planning on giving me that attitude again?

"As long as I have to." Lincoln smirked. "I mean, can you say _anything _else besides bad stuff that may, or may not happen to me?"

*You don't know that until your little journey is over. I got to say...you're a lot more _Determined _than the other ones.

"Other ones?" Lincoln questioned.

*The other humans that came before you.

This causes Lincoln's eyes to widen, as he remember the time where his mom told him about the other humans that fell here years ago.

"...Do you also follow and insulted them every few seconds?"

*No...you're the only one of them that has caught my attention for a while now. The others were just a waste of my time...

"Wow, I'm sooo flattered." Lincoln said, rolloing his eyes.

*You know...if you _really _want to go back to your family, let's say that...you had an **ability**. To undo everything you did and no one would remember afterwards...would you use it?

This caught Lincoln by surprise. An ability to go back and changing everything. That would sound like an ideal power to have, wouldn't it? However, this boy thinks otherwise.

"I...I guess that would be kinda cool, but...what about Flowey?" Lincoln asked. "If I never got here, he may be alone, or maybe Toriel would have...if I was not there to protect him."

*You're putting a lot of faith on that flower. Why?

"Because I know that I could trust him! He'll be with me all the way until I go back to the surface...I just know it." Lincoln answered.

*Well...I guess I'm in no place to judge. But, if comes to it-

"Hey, Lincoln, I'm back!" Flowey yelled, appearing from the ground. He then noticed that the boy was looking at ceiling. "Uh...you ok there?"

"Huh, what?" Lincoln said, getting back into his senses. "Uh, y-yeah I'm find, just...thinking."

"Whatever. Anyway, while I was looking for the switch, I found something that can helpful in battle." Flowey replied, as he pass a ribbon to Lincoln, while he grap it.

"What's this?"

"It's a ribbon, duh. It's also armor that'll raise your _DEF._" The flower answered.

*"_You got the cute ribbon."_

_'Really...cute?' _Lincoln annoyingly thought. But he decided to ignore it and continue his path. Once they got to the next room, they saw three pillars with three switches besides each of them.

"Hmm...maybe that green switch will do something." Lincoln pointed. He went over to it and was about press it.

"Lincoln, wait, that's a-" Before Flowey can finish, Lincoln press down on the switch, resulting a trap door opened beneath the boy, causing him to fall and scream. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Flowey yelled, as he went inside the ground to check if his new friend wasn't dead.

* * *

After Lincoln climbed up the vent to the floor he was at, he saw a sign and it read: _'The far door isn't an exit. It's simply marks a rotation in perspective.' _

"Should've read before pressing switches, genius." Flowey mumbled.

"I heard that!" Lincoln retorted. After that, they both went forward to the other room. There's another sign that said: _'If you're reading this, press the blue switch.' _Flowey then saw the blue switch behind one of the pillars.

"Look, there's the right one. Hurry, we don't want to keep _her _waiting." Flowey said. Lincoln was walking towards the pillar, until another monster came up from behind them.

It's smaller than Lincoln, but definitely bigger than Flowey. This monster has one big eye that appears to be cut, swollen and clouded. His feet has jagged, spiked toenails and their hands are long and boney.

"O-Oh no..." Flowey said to himself.

**Fight engaged!**

*_"Loox wants to pick on you."_

"Is that what a human looks like?" Loox asked. "Ha, this one barley looks tough, killing him will be a piece of cake!"

Lincoln quickly press _ACT _and then _Check _to see how strong this monster is.

*_"Loox. ATK 6, DEF 6. Wants to bully others for his own amusement."_

"Show me what you got, loser!" Loox yelled, as he summoned multiple weird circle objects that are attached to eachother and aims them at Lincoln. Lincoln dodge a few of them, but another one of the came from behind him. Luckly, the boy quickly duck down before it can hit him.

"Lincoln, now it'll be a good time to use that ribbon!" Flowey warned. Lincoln nodded, as he went to press the _ITEM _button and select _Faded Ribbon_.

*_"You equipped the ribbon. You're DEF rose up by 5."_

"What, am I suppose to be scared by that stupid ribbon?" Loox grinned. Lincoln was getting annoyed by this, just like how the kids in school treated him, but he remembered what his sister, Lori, told him.

_'If someone keeps nagging at you, ignore them. They'll give up sooner of later.'_

This made Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, as if he doesn't care, making Loox confused.

"Huh, why aren't you saying anything?" He asked. Lincoln just looked at the ceiling, smiling to himself. "Hey, look at me like a man, punk!"

"Linc, what are you doing!?" Flowey questioned, afraid that Lincoln will get himself killed by doing is.

"Nothing, really. Just watching this beautiful ceiling." The boy replied.

_'If I still have hands, so help me!' _Flowey angrily thought.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?" Loox shouted. "Pick on me!" He summoned a few more magic circles, only for Lincoln to dodge them all.

"Wow, are you even trying to hit me?" Lincoln said.

"Ugh, you know what, forget, you're just a waste of my time!" Loox replied, stomping away.

*_"YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 6 gold."_

**Fight over!**

"Geez, someone's having a rough day..." Flowey mentioned.

"To be fair, almost every monster we've encountered has an anger problem." Lincoln replied.

"True. Now with him out of the way, press the switch." Flowey said, using his left leaf to point at the switch, while Lincoln reply by pressing it. Once he done that, they both hear a clicking sound, which means the spikes to their right lowered, clearing the path.

The next two rooms also has three pillars, three switches and a sign on the wall. The first one told them to press a red switch, while the other says press a green switch, which they did with no problem.

After that, Lincoln and Flowey saw a room that has two directions. To their left has red leafs, to their straight has green leafs.

"Alright, to our left, is _Toriel's house_, while straight leads towards to an balcony of the city." Flowey mentioned.

"Huh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the city for a little bit." Lincoln said.

"Fine, but let's be quick." The little weed replied, as they went forward. But before they could reach the balcony, a Froggit was standing in there way.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Just to let the both of you know, I saw **Toriel **come out here a while ago. Nothing to special, just her carrying some groceries.)" The Froggit croaked. "(No, I didn't ask what there where for. She's a little...intense to talk to.) Ribbit."

"..."

"..."

"Are we gonna pretend that we understood any of that?" Lincoln whispered to Flowey. The Froggit angrily rolled his eyes and hop away from them.

"Oookay." Flowey said. "Anyway, let's see the city." Lincoln and his friend went to the balcony, to see giant red buildings that keeps going on, with monsters walking around on the sidewalk, minding their own business.

"Woah, this place is awesome!" Lincoln yelled, looking left and right. "I bet my family will love this!"

"Eh, I've seen this a bunch of times, but it never gets old." Flowey agreed, as his steam rose up so he can see the city. Flowey then looked to his right, to see something that caught his interest. "Yo, Lincoln, check this out!" The boy looked towards the flower.

"Yeah?"

"It's a _Toy Knife_!" Flowey said, using a vine to hold the object. "With this, your chances of survival will be much more high!" When Lincoln looked at the knife, he gasped. He remembered one time a kid that's older than him, threaten him with a knife.

He ran towards his house and told his parents. They quickly called the police and the kid got arrested later that day, but there were so many other people in the world that can use worse objects to take one's life.

"...I-I don't need it."

"Exactly, of course you-...wait, what?" Flowey asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Yes, you DO need it. What if a monster, even stronger than **her**, gets in our way?"

"But we don't have to kill them!" Lincoln replied. "W-We'll just find another way, so that no one gets hurt."

"Look, y...you don't have kill others, just use it as self-defense!" Flowey argued back.

"No, I'm NOT using it!" The white haired boy yelled

"CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!?" Flowey shouted at the top of his lungs(?). This made Lincoln taken back, he hasn't heard him yell since they first meet. Flowey started to pant slowly, but soon broke the ice.

"You know what...FINE. Not like you'll ever listen to my advice, anyway." Flowey said, looking away. "'Cause you're _Lincoln Loud_, to smart to listen to an old flower, right?"

"W-Wait, Flowey, that's n-not-"

"It's funny, really...to think a _human _would need _my _help." The flower quietly said. "I guess...this is goodbye, Lincoln. Good luck."

"Flowey, don't-" Before Lincoln can continue, Flowey already disappeared into the ground. "...Don't go..."

* * *

A few minutes pass since Flowey has left and Lincoln was stitting on the ground, hugging his knees, not saying a word.

*For once, that flower was right. You could've use that knife to make you the stronger one.

"...Shut up."

*Believe me, I know what monsters are capable of. Not gonna lie, there are some who's at least friendly...but there's _always _others who will think otherwise.

"You're not helping. I promise to myself that I'll _never _hurt _anyone_."

*Interesting...I can't tell if you're brave, or just reckless. I don't sense any fear in you, but I do feel pain, deep in you're SOUL, and yet you're not giving up.

"Is not like I got anything better to do." Lincoln replied. "I'm not a murderer and will not hurt anyone just for the sake of getting out of here!"

*If you don't get bored, that is...

"Now what's that supposed to mea-"

"Lincoln..." The boy lifted his head and then turn right to see-

"Flowey!?" Yeah, him.

"I...I didn't know what I was thinking." Flowey said. "You're a kid, you can't survive out there. Not without help. What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry." He added. When he finished, Lincoln gave the little flower a hug.

"Thanks for not leaving me." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, y-you're welcome." Flowey replied. "I would hug you back, but...well, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." The boy chuckled.

"Alright, alright, quit hugging the flower!" Flowey yelled, which made Lincoln let go. "We still have a long way to go. Let's head to other the direction, I'll meet you up ahead." He then disappeared into the ground, while Lincoln walked out of the balcony.

He went right to where the red leafs are, to see Flowey there, waiting for him. The boy also noticed piles of dust to his left and right.

"Huh...looks like someone forgot to clean all of this." Lincoln mentioned.

"Y-Yeah, just...regular o-old dust!" Flowey shivered. In the surface, dust is something that humans wouldn't fear, but in the underground...it's something that no human wants to figure where did it came from. They continue upwards to see a black tree in front of them.

Before the two can say anything, the phone that Toriel gave to Lincoln, started to ring. Lincoln got the phone out and put it next to his right ear.

_"Goodness, that took longer than I expected." _It's a voice that Lincoln and Flowey know to well. When they looked to their right, they saw Toriel on her phone. She then noticed the two, as she puts her phone away and walk toward the two.

"Greetings, my child!" Toriel happily said. Flowey can't help but noticed some dust on her clothes. "Hm, not a scratch, perfect." She then saw Flowey behind Lincoln.

"Oh...and I see you brought HIM. He didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?" She asked.

"No, it's okay Toriel, he's my friend." Lincoln replied.

"You're...friend?"

"Yep, h-he's right, we're all friends here!" Flowey said, laughing nervously.

"Well, if he really is you're friend...than I guess it's fine." Toriel said.

_'Am I...alive? I swear to **Asgore**, if this is all a dream-" _Flowey thought.

"Come now, little one. I shall show you my home." Toriel said, as she and the two boys went towards the entrance of the house. "Wait a moment. That little weed can't come in here." She said, pointing at Flowey

"Why not!?" The boys both said.

"Have you not seen him move from place to place?" Toriel asked. "It will leave cracks on my precious tiles. It's better for him to sleep outside."

_'Are you kidding me right now!?' _Flowey angrily thought.

"B-But we can't just leave him out here!" Lincoln defended. "Believe me, I slept outside once...and it's not pretty." He added, remembering that time where his family locked him out because they thought he was bad luck(stupid, I know).

But luckily the next day, the family came to their senses and apologized to their son/brother and promised to never do that again.

Lincoln then looked around to see if there's anything he could put Flowey in. Then, he a single brown boot on the ground, to his left. He carefully picks up Flowey, put him in the hole of the boot and came back in front of the old goat women.

"Any problems now, _Toriel_?" Flowey asked, gritting his little teeth. This made her rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that'll work..." Toriel said. "Now come in, I have suprise for you." She added, walking inside her house. Before Lincoln could enter, he saw another SAVE point, as he reach his hand towards it.

*_"Seeing such a big, ominous house in front of you...if fills you with **Determination**!"_

**LOUD - Ruins Home**

**LV1 - 28:54**

**File successfully saved!**

Once the dialogue box disappeared, Lincoln walked in the house, with Flowey on his new boot.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! I'm very happy on how this came up! Looks like Lincoln has a voice on his head that only he can hear, I wonder who it is...(they love chocolate, that's the only clue I'll give y'all, heheh!).**

**Anyway, now that the two boys are in Toriel's house, they'll find out more about her in the next chapter.**

**Update (4/15/19): Some spelling errors. Thanks to MCR29 for pointing that out.**

**Until then, have a nice week!**


	3. Ruins part 5

**Sup everyone, got another chapter for ya! Like I said in the last one, this chapter will be about Lincoln and Flowey bonding with the goat mom herself, let's just hope her and Flowey gets along well...**

**Also, if there's some spelling errors, please let me know. You know that when you misspelled something and it corrects for you, it stopped working for me for three months. Let me know how to fix it, or I should write fanfics in another device. **

**I actually have fun making this, and I hope I can make my good friend MasterCaster proud.**

**See you guys in a bit!**

* * *

Once Lincoln and Flowey entered Toriel's house, it was bigger then what Lincoln have thought. There are three ways, the right leads to a bunch of rooms, the left leads to what looked like a living room, while straight leads to a staircase going down.

"Welcome to my home, little one!" Toriel smiled. Then Lincoln smelled something really good.

"Wait...is that...butterscotch pie?"

"You are correct, my child." The goat lady replied. "That's the surprise I was talking about, though it is not ready yet, you could go to the first room over there if you'll like."

"Okay, thanks Toriel!" Lincoln replied, he then looked at Flowey. "C'mon, let's see what our room looks like...I hope monsters make comic books to!"

"A-Alright, let's go..." Flowey replied, keeping his eye close to Toriel, as she went towards the kitchen. Lincoln opened the door, to see that there was one bed, one lamp, a bucket of old toys, a dresser, and a small closet.

"Well, it definitely beats my closet room." Lincoln stated. The boy decided to check the dresser, as he opened one draw, to see a bunch of shoes, all in different sizes.

"Does she even wear shoes?" Flowey questioned. The young boy closed it, and went to the closet, opening it. They saw a bunch of striped shirts hanged. This gives the flower an uneasy feeling, but tried to hide it from Lincoln.

Lincoln then walked to the lamp, which has a small stand to put stuff on top of it in the midde of the lamp. There was a photo frame, but there's claw marks on the picture, which makes it hard to see anything.

"Weird...it's like she's trying to hide something." The flower said to himself. The second to last place was the the toy box.

"Aw man, no Ace Savvy." Lincoln wined, rummaging through the old toys.

"Who the heck is that guy?" The yellow flower asked.

"Yeah... I may be a big fan, but I couldn't explain his whole story arc to you." After their little exploring, Lincoln sat on the bed, and put Flowey right next to him.

"Man, this bed is so comfy!" Lincoln sighed. "...Do you know who those shoes belong to?"

"I don't know, maybe they belong to the other humans, or whatever!" Flowey replied. "Why do you even trust her?"

"Well, you never trust anything."

"But it's true!" Flowey yelled. "I see what she can do, let's escape while we have a chance!"

"Look, don't worry, if you stay close to me, we'll never give up hope!" He said, throwing his fists in the air.

_'Oh golly, help us...' _Flowey shivered.

"Hm...wonder if that pie is ready, I'm starving!" The white haired boy said, getting off the bed, and pick up Flowey, wanting to see what Toriel is up to.

"What about the other rooms over there?" The flower asked, pointing to his left.

"We'll check them later." Lincoln replied, making his way to the living room.

Once he was there, the goat mom herself walked out of the kitchen, holding the pie.

"Hello, my child!" Toriel greeted. "You're just in time to taste my pie, it's a little...burnt, but I believe it still taste good."

Toriel give Lincoln a fork so he can eat it. The boy was hesitant at first, but decided to eat bite. It was hot, but besides that-

"Mm, this is really good!" Lincoln said.

"I'm glad you like it." Toriel smiled. "You can eat more in the table, if you'll like."

"Thank you!" Lincoln agreed, walking towards the table.

"...I never got any pie." Flowey mumbled.

* * *

Once Lincoln was done with his pie, he noticed that Toriel was sweeping piles of dust with a broom.

"Oh dear, these bones weren't what they used to..." Toriel winced, holding her back.

"Uh, Ms. Toriel, you need any help?" Lincoln worryingly asked.

"Oh, yes my child, it will make things quicker, thank you." Toriel replied. She went to the kitchen, and got another broom for Lincoln.

It took a little while to clean all the dust, but the two finally got it all cleaned. Flowey didn't help because...well I'm pretty sure you all know why.

"There we are, a nice clean house!" Toriel beamed, while Lincoln was very tired from all of the work.

"This brings me a lot of unpleasant Spring Cleaning memories..." Lincoln moaned. "Uh, is it ok if we take a break?"

"Of course we can." Toriel said. "Let's rest in my chair for a while." When the two of them got there, they both sat on Toriel's chair. Luckily for Lincoln, it has room for two people.

"Thanks, I feel like my hands are gonna fall off."

"It's alright, I'm tired myself." Toriel chuckled. "...Young one...is it ok if I can tell something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I always wonder...what is it like up there...at the surface?" She asked. This got Flowey's attention.

_'Huh...this should be interesting.' _Flowey thought.

"Oh...well, there's a lot of humans that rule certain places. There's adults that work at stores, the subway, school."

"School, you say?" Toriel asked. "You know, I really want to be a teacher some day."

_'They STILL have schools up there...ugh, boring!' _The little flower rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope you'll be one some day." Lincoln smiled.

"Teehee, thank you, my child. Please tell me more."

"Sure thing!" The white haired boy replied. He then tells Toriel about his family back at the surface, and all of their crazy adventures.

"Oh my, you say that you have _ten _siblings?" Toriel asked.

"Yep, don't worry, your not the only one to react to that." The boy said. "Uh, speaking of family...do...you have one?" Everything stopped, no one moved a muscle, as Toriel's pupils widen when Lincoln had said that.

_'Nonono, what is he doing!?' _The little flower shivered.

"T-Toriel, are y-you okay?" The middle child worryingly asked.

"I'm...I'm fine, sorry for that. Why you asked?"

"What happened to them...you don't have to say if it's...to difficult to explain." Lincoln stated.

"It's okay, child. Well...it's rather a long story, but I'll tell you..."

_(Underfell OST - Long Ago)_

"I'm pretty sure you know about the war between humans, monsters and the barrier. After that happened, me along with...**Asgore**...decided to have a baby."

"Who's this Asgore guy?"

"...Unfortunately, he's the **King of monsters**. We used to be happy together, but after the horrible things that pathetic welp has done...I can no longer look at him the same way again." Toriel explained.

"...What did he do for you two to broke up?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm getting there. Now, we had a son...his name was **Asriel**. He's a little rough when it comes to see new people, but he does have a good heart." All of this talking was giving not doing well for poor little Flowey. "One day...he brought an unexpected vistior. It was a human...there name...was **Chara**."

_'That must be one of the fallen humans mom talked about.' _Lincoln thought. "...What happened to them?"

"Well, we decided to adopt Chara as our own. It took a while for them to come out of there shell, but they eventually came around. Asriel will sometimes bully them, but he changed. They loved to watch scary movies, reading my old books and write poems."

"Hm...kinda like Lucy." Lincoln mumbled, missing his family back in the surface.

"We have a wonderful life...until the day Chara got sick. They were in bed for days, can't even move their body." Toriel said, some tears forming in her eyes.

"After that, they along with Asriel just...disappeared. We've learned later that they somehow got to the surface...but they were both killed by humans." Her tears started running down her eyes, quickly wiping them off.

"Years past and more humans came and go. With that miserable creature taking their SOULs to free our kind. I try to keep them save from **him**...but they wouldn't listen."

"Right now...he has _six human SOULs_. One more...and the barrier will be broken. Though...I wish there was another way than to killing innocent children."

"Woah, Toriel, I-I'm sorry to hear that." Lincoln said, giving Toriel a hug, with her hugging him back. Even Flowey was feeling a bit bad for her, but it was also giving him some unpleasant memories.

_"Are you crazy, Chara, we shouldn't keep doing this plan!"_

_"P-Please...your the only one t-that understands me."_

_"I can't lose you...not now!"_

"I'm sorry for what happened..." Lincoln quietly said. "They didn't deserve that."

"It's okay...it's still hard for me to this day, but I'm glad that there's someone I can talk about it." The goat lady softly smiled. The young boy looked at Toriel's ears, which her fur was all over the place.

"Hey, this might be out of nowhere, but...you mind if I brush your ears?"

"Hm...I don't see why not." Toriel replied, grabbing a brush from the table next to them. Lincoln begin brushing her ears, carefully. "My, my, your doing a good job on this."

"Well, I have some practice, thanks to my sisters." Lincoln said. All of a sudden, the old goat then have a flashback because of Lincoln brushing her ears.

_"Mom, Asriel went with dad to somewhere, so...can I play with you?"_

_"I'm afraid it's going to have to wait, my child. Say...you think you can brush my ears, I have to go to an announcement with your farther later."_

_"You got it, mom!"_

But Toriel quickly shack that memory off, not wanting to show her emotions more. After that, Lincoln tells more about the surface to Toriel. About his friends, family, pets...and they way he was bullied at school.

"What...other children bullied you?" Toriel asked. "How can that be...your such a nice and caring boy."

"It's...mostly because I've made some dumb choices in the past." Lincoln sighed, scratching his head. "There's this one time where I've made an embarrassing video, so I can make up to my sisters...it worked, but I became a laughing stock at school. Another time is where I became a Girl Guru...which didn't turn out well to at least."

"I don't understand...everytime I tried to do something, it almost always come back to bite me. No matter how much I tried, I-I..." Tears was starting to form in Lincoln's eyes. "What's the point of trying...if it always comes out wrong..." Before he continue, he felt a hand holding his shoulder.

"My child...if I leard anything these past years, no one is ever perfect." Toriel said. "Not even an old lady like me...but I'm pretty sure not everything in your life turned out bad."

"You told me that you've help your sister, Lana, to rescue all of those frogs from being dissection. You got detention afterwards, but you save those frogs' lives for your sister's sake. You help Leni get her driving license. You help Lori get her job at the restaurant back. In the end, you still love your family and will do anything to help them."

"Looking at bad stuff in the past, isn't healthy, and it doesn't not matter what others said, your a very determined child that will try anything to do the right thing, and that's good enough." Toriel softly smiled, which made the boy smiled also, hugging Toriel. Flowey managed to also smile for his new friend.

The two kept on talking, while Flowey was listening to all of the information Lincoln was giving Toriel. All of a sudden, the young boy got tired from all the talking, and accidentally slept on Toriel's left arm.

_'Oh dear...he looks really tired.' _The goat lady thought. Sleeping on the chair won't do, so Toriel carefully picked up Lincoln to his new room. Flowey, being concerned, quietly summoned a few white bullets, just in case if she tries something.

But when Toriel opened the door, he didn't heard any screams, or the sound of fire, so he made the bullets disappear, sighing in relief. Toriel placed the boy on the bed, and tucks him in.

"Sweet dreams, my child." Toriel whispered. She then turned off the lamp, making her way out of the room. But before she could leave, she heard something that she hasn't heard for a while.

"Goodnight, mom." Lincoln mumbled in his sleep, thinking that was his real mom putting him in bed. This surprised Toriel, almost brining her into tears. She wiped her tears away, as she slowly closed the door. She then went to the living room, where Flowy was still at.

"Uh...are you just gonna leave me here?" Flowey asked.

"I suppose...I can take you to him. But _don't _lay a leaf on him, or else." Toriel warned.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Flowey replied, as the goat picked his boot up, bringing him to Lincoln's room, and placing him on top of the drawer, leaving the two boys for the night, or is it morning? It's hard to describe what's it like outside, when your in the underground filled with monsters, okay!?

* * *

One hour later...

Lincoln was having a goodnight sleep, after all of that drama that happened with Toriel. Though...something to him doesn't seemed right. The bed(?) was a lot harder, almost feeling like the floor. The room was a lot darker than he thought, everything's just...pitch black.

_"Mom, we got to fine Linky!" _A young voice yelled, it sounded familiar. This made Lincoln winced al little bit, until he opened his eyes.

"Mm...Lola, not now." Lincoln moaned, trying to see. "Wait...L-Lola, is that you!?" He then got up, and started running around to see where was his little sister was calling.

"Where are you!?" The boy shouted. "Huh...w-where am I?"

_"I know sweetie, the police are gonna find him, I promise."_

"Mom...hey, I'm right here!" Lincoln said, then all of the black around him disappear to show his house..._The Loud House. _He begin to walk downstairs, to see where are his family's voices are coming from.

He saw some shadows near the dining area. It must be them...he ran towards there, to see his mom, and a few of his sisters, Lana, Leni, Lola, Luan, Lucy, and little Lily.

_"We tried texting him several times, but he won't answer!" _Luan worriedly said.

_"Inkcon!" _Lily cried, holding Lincoln's favorite stuff animal, Bun-Bun.

"Guys, what are you talking about, I-I'm right here!" The white haired boy yelled, reaching out to hold his mom's shoulder, but his hand went right threw her. "W-What...what's happening?" He tried again, but he got the same results.

_"Where are you Lincoln...we miss you." _Lucy softly said**. **Lincoln tried to process what's happening, when he heard the front door opened, to see the rest of his family, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, and Lynn Sr.

_"Guys, did you find Lincoln yet!?" _Leni asked, hoping that they did.

_"We've literally search almost the whole town...but no sign of him." _Lori sighed.

_"We also told Lincoln's friends, but none of them has seen him since two days ago." _Luna pointed out. Rita was brought into tears, as her husband comforts her, trying to stay strong.

_"O-Oh..." _Leni looked down, starting to tear up. _"...I hope he comes back soon." _She cried.

The little tomboy begin to speak. _"Y-You don't think h-he's de-"_

_"Don't say that, Lana!" _Lynn yelled, trying to hold back her tears. _"We can't just give up, knowing that he's still out there!"_

_"Lisa...you're smart, you can tell where Lincoln ran off to...right?" _Luna asked.

_"I...I don't know..." _Lisa replied _"The only other place we haven't check is...**MT. EBBOT**."_

_"B-But didn't others say that those who climbed the mountain...never returns?" _Lucy questioned.

_"It doesn't matter what that stupid story, legend, whatever the heck thay call it, we're gonna find him!" _Lynn yelled, starting to run towards the place, but her father stopped her.

_"No, we're gonna let the police handle this, we're NOT losing another child." _Lynn Sr stated. Lynn was about to say something, but she knows he was right.

Lincoln was just looking at his family in disbelief. Was all of this a dream...or was it actually happening at the surface? All of a sudden, everything around him started to fade away into nothingness.

*So many questiones, so little time...wouldn't you agree?

A voice that Lincoln never wants to hear again. But what happened...next surpised Lincoln to the core. He saw another human. They were wearing a red shirt with an black stripe in the middle, black sort pants, and purple shoes. They have two rosy cheeks, but the red glowing eyes...those what got Lincoln's attention.

"Wait...your the one that's messing with my head...why!?"

*To get back to your senses. Are you _really _forgetting what you must do?

"O-Of course I do!" Lincoln replied. "I really want to see them again...but what about Toriel...I-I can't just leave her just like that."

*That's what they all say, and in the end, they all die the same way.

"You don't know if I'm gonna end up like that!" The boy retorted. "No matter what it takes, I WILL find a way to see my family again!"

*...Hehehe, oh you humans do suprise me...you guys always think your above consequences, it's very amusing. Don't you remember all of the bad stuff that happened to you? You should not care for anyone else but yourself.

"I don't think that's true, like mom said, obsessing over the past isn't good." Lincoln stated, referring to Toriel.

_*SHE'S NOT YOUR MOM!_

The other human's yelling caught Lincoln off guard.

_*You only know her for ten hours, what gives you the right to call her 'mom'!?_

"L-Look, I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just-"

_*Save it...it's...fine, guess I...got a little overreacted there._

"A _little_?"

*Look, if you really want to go home...just, I don't know, talk it out with her, or whatever the hell that goes.

"I...I guess it's worth a shot." Lincoln answered. "Just hoped she doesn't kills me over it."

*Who knows, maybe she will...

"That's not helping at all in this situation." The boy annoyingly said.

*What can I say, I'm curious. Well...have fun on your long adventure, I'll be watching you..._Lincoln Loud._

Right after the human said that, Lincoln jolted up from his bed, panting in and out. This made Flowey jump to.

"What the heck, Linc, you almost gave me a heart attack...despite me not having one." Flowey stated. He then noticed that his friend was quiet. "Hey, uh...are you okay?"

Lincoln then took a long sigh.

"Flowey...there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

**Boo Yah, another chapter completed! Really have fun making this one, showing some moments between Lincoln, Toriel, and Flowey, Lincoln and Toriel talking about there past, later on for Lincoln having a nightmare(?), etc.**

**The next one won't come up for a while, since I gotta do other fics and finally enjoy my summer vacation, but don't worry, this story isn't gone anytime soon.**

**Later pals!**


End file.
